


Burn in White

by alisa_hua



Series: "Park JiHoon is someone I can't live without" - panwink short stories [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bullying, Dark Past, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Violence, Revenge, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisa_hua/pseuds/alisa_hua
Summary: Park JiHoon was beyond excited to introduce his new boyfriend to his friends, it's been a while since he's been in a relationship and he's sure his friends would like his boyfriend. Especially since the younger was their junior in high school, though JiHoon can't seem to remember ever seeing him.Kang Daniel was happy for JiHoon to finally be in a relationship but the moment he saw the younger's boyfriend, shivers ran up his spine. Of all the people in the world, Daniel couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, um, yeah hello. I'm bad at introductions honestly. 
> 
> I just wanted to say that I love all the members of Wanna One but some of them are bad people here, so please don't continue reading if you can't handle your bias being the villain!
> 
> I'm also thinking of making a twitter account to interact with everyone but I'm bad at social media, so I don't know.

Daniel let out a sigh as JiHoon whines on the other side of the phone. The younger had been trying to persuade him for a hang out after finding out that he's returned from his exchange study in America. They hadn't seen each other since, which Daniel doesn't think was that long but apparently to JiHoon it felt like a decade. 

 

"I'm sure he's amazing, JiHoon-ah. But really, it's okay," 

 

"But hyung, he's really handsome and amazing! You should totally meet him!" Daniel hums, hanging his newly dried clothes in his closet "He was our junior in high school!" 

 

That caught Daniel's attention. 

 

"Oh? What's his name, do I know him?" He can feel the smirk spreading on JiHoon's face. 

 

"I don't know if you know him or he knows you, he probably does considering he knows me and JaeHwan hyung," 

 

The conversation about JiHoon's new boyfriend goes on a little longer with Daniel asking questions that JiHoon refuses to answer or gives very vague answers. Which resulted in Daniel agreeing to meet JiHoon and his lover boy in two days at a cafe near JiHoon's University. 

 

Daniel sits at his study desk as he goes through his brain to think about who JiHoon’s boyfriend could be. It didn’t help that JiHoon said the kid entered when the group graduated.

 

 

If that was the case, then there would be, what, 1 out of 10000 possibilities of those kids being JiHoon’s boyfriend?

 

 

The door opens to reveal Seong Woo who’s carrying a plastic bag full of snacks and cans of cola.

 

 

Daniel waves tiredly as Seong Woo moves to the fridge to store his new groceries. They’ve been friends for a long time, since high school. They all were, him, Seong Woo, JiHoon, WooJin, JiSung and JaeHwan.

 

 

They’re not as close as they were back then but they still wished each other’s’ birthdays and have short hang outs whenever all of them were in the same area.

 

 

“Have you heard of JiHoon’s new boyfriend?” Seong Woo asks with an ice cream in hand. Daniel nods with a smirk.

 

 

“Meeting both of them on Wednesday after JiHoonie’s lecture. He seemed really enthusiastic about it,”

 

 

“Well, the kid hasn’t dated anyone since college. Could you blame him?” the elder smiles sweetly “I wonder who that kid could be though. I don’t think we were close with any of our juniors?”

 

 

“Don’t know. We didn’t’ really interact with people outside our group circle. Probably a good kid considering JiHoon said most of the dating they do are study dates,” Daniel scoffs.

 

 

 

Typical model student JiHoon. No surprise he found a smart boyfriend too.

 

 

Wednesday came faster than Daniel expected. He spent the past two days setting up his dorm with Seong Woo, laughing with the elder about who JiHoon’s lover could be.

 

 

Seong Woo demaded a picture of all three of them together after their little meeting.

 

 

Daniel sits at the corner of the café with his caramel macchiato, patiently waiting for the couple to arrive. He’s going through JiHoon’s friends on Facebook and Instagram following but he doesn’t recognize any of them as his juniors.

 

 

JiHoon mentioned something about the younger being in the same sports house as Daniel which makes him more confused. He was the captain during their final, he remembers all of their members but none of JiHoon’s mutuals were distinguishable.

 

 

The café door opens to reveal JiHoon who’s gripping onto his backpack with a bright smile. He runs up to Daniel and gives the elder a tight hug.

 

 

“It’s so good to see you, like finally!” JiHoon takes seat opposite of him.

 

“Same goes to you. Where’s your precious boyfriend?” Daniel teases, the blush on JiHoon’s cheeks becoming brighter.

 

“He’s on his way. He just finished his research essay when I texted him a few minutes ago,” Daniel rolls his eyes.

 

“I didn’t know you were into smarties,”

 

“I’m not! It’s just, man, I don’t know. He’s so cute and adorable. He obviously should be considering how much younger he is compared to us but I seriously feel like protecting him whenever I see him! And his Korean is amazing despite him being an international student.”

 

Daniel quirks an eyebrow. That narrows the list down.

 

Their high school rarely accepted international students due to the harsh entry requirements, so it shouldn’t be that hard for Daniel to recall who this kid is.

 

He’s about to ask more questions but suddenly there’s a creak coming from the chair beside JiHoon which makes both of them jump in shock.

 

But the shock is quickly replaced with happiness on JiHoon’s face when he recognizes that it’s his boyfriend. Daniel still can’t see the younger’s face, he’s looking down, wearing a black cap with a hoodie over it.

 

Isn’t it a little warm to wear all those clothing? But who’s Daniel to judge.

 

JiHoon takes his boyfriend’s hand and intertwines their fingers together. Daniel smiles, setting a reminder in his head to tease him about that later.

 

“Hey, introduce yourself,” JiHoon nudges the guy beside him who softly laughs. Daniel thinks that kid is probably shy, so he decides to go first.

 

“I’m Kang Daniel. JiHoon’s been telling me a lot about you, he said you were our junior? Sorry but I don’t know if we’ve ever spok-”

 

While Daniel gives his introduction, the other pulls down his hoodie and takes of his cap. The revealed face gives him a bright gummy smile that JiHoon described as brighter than the Sun.

 

But all Daniel could feel was fear.

 

“Yeah I was your junior. It’s fine if you don’t remember me, I don’t blame you. It’s been like half a decade anyway. I’m Lai Kuan Lin, nice to see you again Daniel hyung. It’s been a while,” Kuan Lin offers his hand for a handshake.

 

But for some reason Daniel can’t bring himself to take it.

 

No. Daniel knows the exact reason why he doesn’t want to take it, why he can’t take it.

 

It clicks in his mind why wasn’t able to find the other’s social media. Daniel and the rest of the group, obviously excluding JiHoon, had blocked Kuan Lin right after graduating high school.

 

JiHoon nervously eyes Daniel and Kuan Lin. He isn’t so sure why Daniel isn’t taking Kuan Lin’s hand but he decides not to think about it too much.

 

He asks Kuan Lin if the younger wants anything to drink, saying that he’ll treat this time cause Kuan Lin paid for their last coffee date. After taking their orders, JiHoon makes his way to order at the counter. Hoping his boyfriend and best friend could have a conversation without him.

 

At the table, Daniel stares in shock at the young man in front of him who’s staring back with a blank gaze. All brightness and happiness gone the second JiHoon was out of their sight.

 

He tries to think of ways to start a conversation without making it awkward.

 

But he knows that’s impossible.

 

“You’re dating JiHoon, huh? Would never have expected that,” he says, looking anywhere except at Kuan Lin.

 

There’s silence between them that Daniel feels like he could choke.

 

“How’s life been?” Kuan Lin’s question surprises Daniel. He’s looking at the elder with a little amusement which makes him feel more uncomfortable.

 

He’s about to reply before Kuan Lin continues.

 

“From the pictures JiHoon hyung showed me, you’ve been living well,” Kuan Lin narrows his eyes “for someone who was the cause of my near-death experience.”

 

The statement slaps Daniel so hard he can feel his heart clench. He wants to apologize, he wants to tell Kuan Lin he’s sorry, the whole group is but Kuan Lin isn’t going to let him.

 

“You went to study at America, right? Looked like fun, surfing, clubbing, drinking, all that stuff. Like nothing mattered in this world, like you did nothing wrong during your last year of high school. Like you lived your life as an angel,” Kuan Lin rolls his eyes, Daniel winches.

 

“But that’s exactly what everyone thought you were, what everyone thought the whole group was. What I thought too at first. Perfect Kang Daniel. Perfect Ong Seong Woo. Perfect Park Woo Jin. Perfect Kim Jae Hwan. Perfect Yoon Ji Sung,”

 

“Sadly, that’s the biggest lie in high school. The lie that only DaeHwi and I know. That your perfect selves were just to hide the fact that all of you are nothing but rotten to the core,” Daniel takes a deep breath as he takes in everything the younger is spitting.

 

“Kuan Lin, we’re really sor- “

 

The low growl from the other shut him up. His eyes widen when he makes eye contact with Kuan Lin’s, which were now glowing red.

 

He collects a little courage to glance a little lower to only whimper when he notices the sharp fangs.

 

“Save it, I don’t want to hear it and no matter how many years, pass, I will never forgive you. Any of you.”

 

They can see JiHoon making his way back to the table with their drinks and slice of cakes. Kuan Lin turns to Daniel once more but this time with a bright smile and innocent aura, whispers something just so that the two of them could hear.

 

“Say anything to JiHoon hyung and you’ll be six feet underground.”

 

The rest of the hang out was one of the most awkward moments Daniel ever went through in his life. He tries to act normal but every time he looks at Kuan Lin, memories of high school keep flashing in his head and he automatically feels sick.

 

 

When Daniel reaches back to the dorms, he buries is face in his pillows and starts crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuan Lin lets out a loud sigh as he puts down his bag at the edge of his bed and drags himself to the fridge. DaeHwi’s in the living room watching some Korean drama that Kuan Lin doesn’t bother knowing the name of.

 

 

“How was seeing Daniel hyung?” He asks once the Taiwanese dips on the other side of the sofa.

 

 

“Well, he’s still as good looking as he was eight years ago but that doesn’t change the fact that I want him to burn in hell,” he sips on the cup full of blood. DaeHwi hums in acknowledgement.

 

 

“Who do you plan on seeing next?”

 

 

“That’s up to JiHoon hyung on who he wants to introduce me to. I think he said something about bringing me to pick up WooJin hyung at the train station next week?”

 

 

Neither of them speak for a few minutes, the voices of the actors filling the apartment.

 

 

“Do you want them dead?” DaeHwi asks of a sudden but Kuan Lin used to the other’s random thoughts that he isn’t surprised.

 

 

“Yeah, I want nothing more than them to go through the hell they put me through,” Kuan Lin pauses “They had eight years to spend enjoying their lives. It’s about time karma bites them.”

 

 

Another moment of silence.

 

 

“But despite your plan, I just want to confirm something,”

 

 

“Go ahead,”

 

 

“Your feelings for JiHoon hyung are real, right?” DaeHwi takes his eyes off the television and stares at the vampire. Kuan Lin smiles fondly, eyes full of happiness.

 

 

“My feelings for JiHoon hyung are real. Very real.”

 

 


	2. Assurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I'm so sorry for the long hiatus, University isn't being so nice
> 
> I hope you guys will like this chapter, it has a little more dialogue than the first one
> 
> Btw, I finally made a twitter! (@doyu_panwink) I'm still confused as to how am I suppose to use it but I'll get there!

There’s a loud ring that’s echoing itself in Kuan Lin’s ear, he looks up with teary eyes. His head feels light.

 

His books are scattered around his feet, some assignments now tainted with the others’ dirty shoes.

 

He nervously tries to reach out for his files but screams as his bones begin to break.

 

“Kuan Lin! Wake up!”

 

He gasps as he sits up from his bed, pillows covered in sweat and tears. He curses softly, trying to control his breathing. He feels a warm body wrapping itself around him.

 

DaeHwi’s whispering calming words into his ears.

 

“It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. Take deep breathes. I’m here for you. JiHoon hyung’s here for you,” he can feel the other’s tears soaking his sweater.

 

He doesn’t know how long they stayed in that position but it’s moments like these he’s the most thankful for DaeHwi’s presence.

 

DaeHwi’s never left Kuan Lin’s side, not when he was going through the worst and it warms his heart to know that at least one person accepted him despite knowing him inside out.

The taller pulls back when he’s sure he’s calmed down, thanking his friend with a bright smile which DaeHwi returned just as bright.

 

“Get ready, you’re going to pick up Woo Jin hyung with JiHoon hyung, right? He’ll be here in an hour or so,” with that he closes the door.

 

Though Kuan Lin doesn’t move, blankly staring at the books and assignments on his study desk.

 

A notification rings on his phone, reminding him to go for training later that night with MinHyun and SungWoon.

 

He grabs his towel and proceeds take a shower.

 

As the warm water runs over his body, he thinks about JiHoon.

 

It partially frustrates him that he’s keeping so much from the person he loves most but the anxiety and self-doubt in him keeps flashing scenarios of JiHoon abandoning him if the elder does find out.

 

He thinks about the few dates they’ve been on which weren’t spent in the library and hopes that they’d have more in the future.

 

No.

 

He’ll make sure they’ll have more dates in the future. He’s finally got a hold of the person he loves after so long, he’s not letting anything or anyone get in between them.

 

He changes into a loose shirt, a grey hoodie and black pants, deciding to let his hair down like he did in high school.

 

Maybe he’ll look more like he did back then. He is going to see Woo Jin, one of the worst in the pack.

 

He rummages through the small fridge in his room, swallows down a packet of fresh blood while packing another into his backpack.

 

Just in case he’ll end up staying at JiHoon’s place.

 

“Kuan Lin! JiHoon hyung’s here!”

 

“LinLin, we got to or we’ll be late!”

 

JiHoon’s voice echoed in their apartment. The younger quickly discards the empty packet, grabs his bag and runs to the living room.

 

Upon seeing his boyfriend, KuanLin couldn’t help but feel his heart bloom and his cheeks turn into a soft pink.

 

Jihoon puts his hand out as a sign for him to hand over his backpack, a simple gesture to most people but it means a lot of KuanLin. Before the two could leave, DaeHwi tugged on his roommate’s sleeve, pulling him down so he could whisper in his ear.

 

“Did you bring an extra packet?”

 

KuanLin nods with a smile, patting his best friend’s shoulder as a sign of reassurance. He pulls up his hoodie before running to JiHoon’s car.

 

Even though he knows he isn’t easily effected by the Sun as most of the vampires are, he still takes precaution. There’s no telling what would happen if his pale skin suddenly burns in the middle of so many people.

 

JiHoon connects his phone to his car and starts driving. The ride to the train station is silent, except for the MGK songs that are blasting through the speakers.

 

KuanLin decides to take a break from looking at his phone to stare at the elder. For some reason, seeing JiHoon completely focused on the road makes him fall for the other more. The younger smiles brightly and reaches out to hold JiHoon’s hand that’s one the lever.

 

  
“Do you remember WooJin, KuanLin-ah?” JiHoon asks, eyes still fixed on the road. KuanLin hums, running his fingers over the others’ knuckles.

 

It takes a few more minutes before they arrive and KuanLin can see his senior jumping excitedly from a far.

 

He wonders how excited will he be when he sees KuanLin.

 

“Wait here, kay?” JiHoon unbuckles his seatbelt and gives KuanLin a peck on the cheek before leaving.

 

The vampire’s eyes slowly follow JiHoon who looks happy to see the other.

 

He’s thankful that the car’s windows are tinted, he didn’t need to put on his hoodie and can see WooJin’s expression better.

 

KuanLin guesses that JiHoon told him that his boyfriend’s in the car cause now WooJin’s making flirty faces and is excessively winking.

 

WooJin’s personality doesn’t seem to have changed though. Still as hyper as ever and he obviously didn’t get his snaggletooth fixed but that was one of the many reasons why he was so popular back then.

 

KuanLin closes his eyes to calm himself down, he can feel the irritation and anger boiling up inside him as the two came closer to the car. As he takes deep breathes, he looks down and sees red sparkles surrounding his palms. He lets out a sigh and goes back to closing his eyes.

 

He can’t afford to lose control here.

 

Due to him trying to focus on calming down, he doesn’t hear the car doors opening.

 

“Hiya, JiHoon’s boyfriend!” WooJin cheers right next to KuanLin’s ear, making the younger yelp and grab JiHoon’s shoulder.

 

WooJin’s laugh vibrates the car until KuanLin actually turns around to smile at him. He can see all the colour drained from the elder’s face.

 

“Hi WooJin hyung, it’s been a while. It’s me, KuanLin,” he waves, displaying a fake smile he’s practiced for years. The elder nervously glances at JiHoon for a brief moment before taking his hand.

 

He makes sure to add a little pressure, reminding the other who’s he with, but not enough to break his hand.

 

JiHoon tells him that WooJin has to stay over at his place for the night because the dormitory that the other applied for isn’t going to be ready by tomorrow. KuanLin just shrugs at the statement, not thinking too much about it.

 

Once they finally reach JiHoon’s apartment, KuanLin runs straight for the bed, burying his face into the sheets’ scent. He can faintly hear the conversation going on in the living room.

 

“Is KuanLin going to sleepover too?” there’s an uneasy tone in WooJin’s voice.

 

“Yeah, it’s Thursday. Neither of us have class tomorrow so he usually sleeps over tonight and we go for breakfast together when we wake up. Why?”

 

There’s a long pause before WooJin mutters a soft ‘nevermind’, making his way to the guestroom located on the other side of the apartment.

 

The eldest among the three mentions that he’s going to go buy dinner at a nearby restaurant, leaving the two alone.

 

KuanLin thinks it’s stupid of JiHoon to leave them alone but he doesn’t blame him cause JiHoon has no idea what happened 8 years ago.

 

He ponders as to whether he wants to take a shower or nap for a few minutes while waiting for JiHoon’s return. To no surprise, he decides to get some shut eye. He’s about to sleep when he feels a figure hovering over him, obviously, it’s WooJin so he doesn’t bother opening his eyes.

 

“What do you want?” he asks, clearly annoyed by the elders’ presence.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to take a nap but obviously I can’t cause some dumbass isn’t letting m-“

 

“I mean with JiHoon and the rest of the group,”

 

At the name of his boyfriend, KuanLin opens his eyes with a hard gaze, making WooJin step back in shock and fear. He sits up, gaze never leaving WooJin.

 

“Excuse me?” KuanLin raises an eyebrow.

 

“I know you’re planning something. I talked to Daniel on the phone just now,” KuanLin scoffs. Of course, they did. The annoying loud ones never stop gossiping. He doesn’t reply for a few seconds, which might have left an impression to WooJin that he’s lowered his guard.

 

But KuanLin’s quick to grab WooJin’s wrist as the elder takes out a kitchen knife, inches away from the vampire’s throat.

 

WooJin’s breathing intensifies as KuanLin grabs his wrist harder. His eyes brighten into a deep read and his fangs make themselves visible.

 

“Careful, hyung. Someone might get hurt,” he shoves the knife out of his view and storms into the bathroom.

 

Hot tears make their way down his cheeks, his throat tightens as he tries to conceal his cries.

 

He harshly takes off his shirt and runs his fingers over the monstrous scar cross his chest. He lets out a frustrated scream as more tears pour.

 

Time passes by and he isn’t sure how long he’s been in there but by the time he’s calmed down, there’s a knock on the door.

 

“KuanLin? Dinner’s ready,” JiHoon calls out from the other side. Too scared of how his voice might sound like, the Taiwanese just lets out a hum.

 

Which doesn’t reassure JiHoon one bit.

 

One of KuanLin’s problems, DaeHwi tells him, is that he tends to forget to lock the doors.

 

They make eye contact through the bathroom mirror, both too shocked to say anything. It shouldn’t be a problem for KuanLin since he’s already told JiHoon that he has a scar on his chest due to an 'small incident’ long ago.

 

‘Small incident’. Sure.

 

But his insecurities still take over him and he quickly wraps his arms around his body, new tears flooding. He’s about to tell JiHoon to get out and leave him alone. He thinks of the many words JiHoon’s thinking of how disgusting the scar is and how KuanLin’s body looks.

 

He didn’t expect JiHoon to turn his around and hug him so tightly. He feels something wet on his shoulder which he later realizes are JiHoon’s tears.

 

“KuanLin-ah, I’m so sorry. It looks so painful. It must’ve been,” the elder pulls away to make eye contact with the taller. The fear and insecurities roaming in the other’s eyes which breaks JiHoon’s heart.

 

“It’s okay, KuanLin. You’re still handsome, still cute, still beautiful. You’re still my precious LinLin. I don’t mind the scar,” he pulls the younger into another hug.

 

KuanLin wraps his arms around JiHoon’s waist and breathes in the elder’s scent.

 

Jihoon’s the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

 

No one is allowed to take him away.


	3. Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating for so long ;A; I feel horrible but here it is!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Do follow me on twitter too so we can interact more (@doyu_panwink)

 

Kuanlin knew that he shouldn’t have left to go train when he’s not in the most stable mental condition, but he was never one to call of training so he had to do everything he could to persuade JiHoon was he was fine.

 

 

He hated lying to this boyfriend but was he supposed to tell the other that he’s going to meet other vampires for practice? Hell forbids, so he tells him that he was going out to meet a few friends for a drink to ease his mind.

 

 

Which wasn’t a total lie, practicing with the others does help him bring back his sanity to a point.

 

 

Obviously JiHoon refused to let the younger leave his apartment without making sure that KuanLin would come back before three in the morning.

 

 

He sighed as he made his way back to his usual training spot, cursing himself for being late. Knowing the others, he’d probably have to do extra work to make up for lost time.

 

 

He stood in front of the abandoned school building located in the far corner of the town, cautious of his surroundings, made sure that no one would be around before walking through the walls.

 

 

“Your favourite vampire’s he-“ he announces, catching the fist that was supposedly to be aimed at his face.

 

 

“Come on, hyung. Not the face?”

 

 

MinHyun smiles at the younger’s words. He takes a few steps back, KuanLin following soon after.

 

 

There are a few other vampires in the building who have already started practicing, sweat dripping to the floor, clothes looking like they’ve been dumped into a waterfall. He recognizes most of them but never bothered to be friendly with them. There’s no reason to.

 

 

From the outside, the building probably looks like it’s about to collapse if someone threw a ball at it but thanks to everyone’s powers for the past fifty years, the vampires were able to make the interior a lot nicer and confirmed that unless some angels came to burn it down, nothing can be done to bring their headquarters down.

 

 

He and MinHyun arrive at their favourite training area, though no one has said it out loud, everyone knows that he’s the best at melee attacks. Being blessed with inhuman strength has granted him great privilege in their community.

 

 

Which some find unfair considering how late KuanLin was to join the group but no one dared to say it to his face.

 

 

One insult to KuanLin means broken ribs and fractured skull. No one wanted to die for the second time.

 

 

He watches Minhyun untie the weights around the older’s ankles before dashing off to one of the dummies located on the other side of the room, piercing its body with his claws.

 

 

“It’d be fun if we could exchange our powers even just for a day, no?” KuanLin asks with an amused smile.

 

 

Minhyun turns to stare at him for a second before scoffing “Thanks but I’ll pass. I wouldn’t know how to control all that strength. It even took you months to learn how to keep it down, you almost broke SeonHo’s hand.”

 

 

It was when KuanLin first introduced to the others that the incident happened. It wasn’t like he meant to break the kid’s hand but when you’re still new to the whole vampire concept, things do tend to get out of hand. Thank God for JongHyun’s healing abilities, who knows how many others KuanLin could’ve accidently killed in those past months.

 

 

“KuanLin think fast!” before he knew it, there’s a fire covered bullet coming straight for him. He takes a quick step to the side and watch the bullet go through a dummy before exploding.

 

 

While KuanLin acknowledge that his ability is kind of scary, Ha SungWoon’s was borderline murderous. Being able to set things on fire, or radiating fire with his bare hands was already dangerous, having the ability to blow them up, whether near or far, is absolutely terrifying.

 

 

“Man, you never let me have any fun,” SungWoon whines, skipping towards his favourite dongsaengs. “Why are you late anyway?”

 

 

“Had to convince JiHoon hyung that I’m going to be okay,” KuanLin shrugged but SungWoon made a confused expression.

 

 

“Why would he be worried about you now? It’s always been your routine to come to practice every week,” SungWoon looks at Minhyun for confirmation, who only nodded.

 

 

“Yeah, well, some stuff happened before I left so he was a little more protective today,” he paused “I met them by the way, not all of them, just two. But the plan’s going fine.”

 

 

A smile creeps up with face, the blood lust radiating all over him. The two elders seem pleased hearing the news, congratulating him and wishing him the best of luck with his scheme before making their way to training.

 

 

The night continues for a few more hours before the loud siren echoes throughout the building, an indication their training has come to an end. There’s some stuff burning at one side while a few frozen things on the other. A black hole disappearing, hovering knives being lowered and even a few venomous drips splattered on the floor.

 

 

KuanLin looks front to the hole he made through the building’s walls, wondering when he’ll actually be able to use his powers in his so called ‘human life’. There’s a hand on his shoulder that brings his attention back to the current situation and unexpectedly it’s Eui Woong who gives him an awkward smile.

 

 

They’ve never really spoken before which makes KuanLin question of the other’s presence in front of him but it’s not like he dislikes him. Eui Woong’s got the reputation of being one of the nicest and smartest among all of them but there’s always this pool of anxiety in his eyes. KuanLin understands though, being granted the ability to see the future and communicating with the dead must be a lot of stress.

 

 

“I kind of need to tell you something,” Eui Woong says with a worried tone. KuanLin nods, wiling to hear what the shorter has to say.

 

 

“Well, there’s a few things actually. Um, well the other day I kind of saw this vision that involved you? It was something like you being surrounded by this pool of blood. I understand it’s not out of the ordinary, it might’ve been you just spilling your meal but you were practically covered in it.”

 

 

“And I saw your expression, it was you were happy but sad at the same time? You were smiling but your eyes looked sad? I’m not sure if this is the right time to tell you all this but it’s just been eating me up and I’m worried about you,” Eui Woong takes a deep breath, watching KuanLin’s expression but the other looks blank, like he’s processing all that his fellow companion has told him.

 

 

Eventually he thanks Eui Woong and attempts to leave but the other speaks up.

 

 

“Also, your sister came by to talk to me,”

 

 

Crap. He’s not ready for this. “I don’t want to hear it,”

 

 

“But she said –“

 

 

“Eui Woong,” KuanLin smiles sadly “I appreciate you looking out for me but I really don’t want to hear anything from my family till I’m ready alright? If she, my mom or my dad talk to you again, just tell them I’m not ready, okay?”

 

 

There’s uncertainty in Eui Woong’s eyes but agress anyway.

 

 

When KuanLin arrives at JiHoon’s dorm, it’s 2:30am. He gets ready to be confronted with WooJin and his idiocity but then he notices that there’s only JiHoon’s shoes at the front of the door.

 

 

“I’m home!” KuanLin announces loudly, knowing for certain that his boyfriend’s too busy playing games.

 

 

He makes his way to JiHoon’s room to find the older completely engulfed in his gaming computer. KuanLin smiles happily watching him, the way he scrunches his nose when he’s aiming to shoot, the way he tenses when his enemies are approaching and the loud cheer when he’s won the match.

 

 

He hugs JiHoon from behind, taking in the sweet scent of the older. JiHoon turns his head and kisses KuanLin on the cheek with a proud smile.

 

 

They look into each other’s eyes, affection, adoration, appreciation. Just having knowing that they’re there for each other and love each other is more than enough for them.

 

 

“I love you,” JiHoon says, eyes sparkling.

 

 

“I love you too,” KuanLin smiles.

 

 

KuanLin has tried so hard to have JiHoon in his life and he isn’t letting go. Curse everyone who tries to come in between them.

 

Curse everyone who tried to come in between them.

 

 

Which is why he’s going to visit JiSung’s work place tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Attendance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in a while been having issues with my right hand & my doctor said to not use it as much. Hopefully this chapter is okayyy. 
> 
> You guys can follow me on twitter & we can be friends (though I don't really tweet much, I'm always lingering around)  
> or you can send me anything at my cc (I'm still new to this one tho) 
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/Doyu_panwink  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/Doyu_panwink

KuanLin walks into the familiar cafe with a blank face, eyeing everyone carefully as he made his way to make an order. He bites his cheek with disappointment when he couldn’t find the person he came for but it goes away when the doorbell behind him rings and the familiar face is inches away from him. 

  
  


“Oh, sorry,” JiSung says, busy rummaging through his backpack to realize who was in front of him. 

  
  


“Careful there, JiSung hyung,” 

  
  


The elder’s actions come to a halt. KuanLin can see him shivering and the way he refuses to look up rushes KuanLin’s adrenaline. 

  
  


It didn’t seem like JiSung was going to look up anytime soon so he did what he thought was the next best alternative, he tilted his head down to have a good look at his senior’s expression. 

  
  


A sinister smile creeps up his face when his eyes meets the other’s. 

  
  


JiSung looks like he’s about to breakdown or run out the cafe any second. The regret obviously swimming in his eyes, anxiety radiating from his body, knuckles white from gripping his belongings too hard. 

  
  


But KuanLin just gives him a smile. 

 

From a far, anyone would think that it’s a simple encounter between two people. If only they knew what was actually going through both of their minds and the past they’ve been through, maybe then they’d understand the tense atmosphere.

  
  


JiSung opens his mouth to speak up but is cut by the cafe’s manager telling him to hurry up. He takes one last look at the younger before scurrying off to the back of the counter. 

  
  


KuanLin sighs with satisfaction as he waits for JiSung’s turn at the cashier, letting everyone else have their turn first. He looks at the board located above the cashier, where all the types of coffee and tea were displayed. 

  
  


In that moment, something interesting caught his attention. 

  
  


As JiSung puts his stuff into his locker, his hands start to shake and his breathing become harsher. Memories flash through his eyes and tears start forming in his eyes but he reminds himself that he’s at work now, he’ll have to call Daniel to inform him of KuanLin’s return. 

  
  


He needs to make sure to warn the others as well. 

  
  


The barista takes a few breathes, chanting to himself  ‘ _ It wasn’t my fault, it wasn’t my fault’ _ . 

  
  


He steps outside to get into work mode to only see KuanLin laughing with his manager. He curses himself when the two turn to look at him, his boss calling him over with a pleasant smile. 

  
  


The steps he takes are heavy and the closer he comes, he can tell that he’ll have nightmares for the next few days. He takes a seat between the two, avoiding eye contact with KuanLin as much as possible. 

  
  


“JiSung, this is Lai KuanLin. I was friends with his sister when we were still in high school,” Lee Minhyuk, his manager, informs him with a proud smile but he could only stiffly nod. 

  
  


“Speaking of which, how is your sister? I haven’t seen her since we graduated college.” 

  
  


If JiSung wasn’t panicking seconds ago, he certainly is now. He decides to muster up some courage and look at the youngest of the three. 

  
  


KuanLin’s still smiling but there’s hurt in his expression. JiSung feels his heart ache. 

  
  


“She’s been better I guess?” He pauses and look at JiSung “I mean, she’s dead.” 

  
  


JiSung wants to vomit, he doesn’t want to hear this again. He doesn’t want to remember what happened that night. 

  
  


MinHyuk frowns, “Oh Lin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. It must’ve been hard for you and your parents.” 

  
  


“You see, hyung, I wouldn’t really say it was hard for my parents cause they passed away along with her,” KuanLin says, eyes locked on JiSung, there’s venom in his words but only slightly. Like it was only meant for JiSung to hear. 

  
  


He wants to get down on his knees as apologise, cry his heart out and beg for forgiveness from the younger. But he knows no matter what he does, the things he and his friends’ did were unforgivable. 

  
  


Jisung tries to excuse himself from the rest of the conversation, he didn’t need to hear this. He was there, he knows what happened and  _ why  _ it happened. He just hopes he doesn’t need to KuanLin again after today. 

  
  


He turns to his manager and explains that he really needs to get back to work. His stuttering makes KuanLin smile. 

  
  


“Oh, take KuanLin with you,” MinHyuk informs to which JiSung looks confused “He’ll be working part time here from now on. Kid said he needs to money,”. 

  
  


JiSung whips his head and looks at KuanLin who’s no longer beaming. The younger walks up to him and shakes his hand, the pressure causing him to flinch in pain. 

  
  


“It’ll be nice to work with you, hyung. Please take care of me,” his fangs make themselves prominent and eyes glaring red. 

  
  


It’s two weeks later when the whole group is gathered at Daniel’s apartment, the fear from all of them makes it hard for anyone to properly breathe. 

  
  
  


“So, you’re telling me that KuanLin’s still alive?” JaeHwan asks carefully, everyone nods. 

  
  


It’s been years since they’ve last had a conversation about this, nobody wanting to remember what happened that day. They’ve swept the memory under the rug only for KuanLin to bring it back. 

  
  


So far, Jaehwan’s been the only person who hasn’t seen their Taiwanese junior. The last person he made an encounter with was with SeongWu two days ago. 

  
  


SeongWu was having lunch at the cafeteria when KuanLin came out from nowhere and sat in front of him. No words were needed to be exchanged the between the two before SeongWu puked out his food and ran out of campus. 

  
  


Almost getting run over by a car. Almost. 

  
  


And KuanLin was right behind him with his arms crossed, whispering “Such a shame” before walking away. 

  
  


“I can’t do this. He’s been haunting me in my sleep and I can’t take it. I even had to go to Jinyoung’s place to sleep cause KuanLin spends most of his time at JiHoon’s!” WooJin slams his hand on the dining table. He turns to Jae Hwan and without warning, tackles the older onto the ground. 

  
  


JaeHwan trashes around as WooJin chokes him, everyone scrambles to separate the two. It takes them a few moments and some punches in the face before finally succeeding in pulling WooJin away. There’s a red strangle mark with a few bleeding scratches on JaeHwan’s neck which JiSung quickly tries to apply ointment and bandage. 

  
  


“This is all your fault!” WooJin screams. All compusture from JaeHwan vanishing at the words. 

  
  


“Excuse me? How the hell is it my fault? If it’s anyone’s fault here, it’s Daniel’s!” 

  
  


“Don’t you dare pin this one me. We’re all at fault here, no one’s blood innocent,” Daniel snarls, SeongWu tolding his boyfriend back from attacking the others. 

  
  


There’s screaming and accusations being thrown at each other, the stress of the past getting the better of them. Just as SeongWu’s about to tell everyone to calm down, a familiar yet unwanted voice speaks up. 

  
  


“Well, isn’t this fun”. 

  
  


Everyone feels their legs go weak and throats clogged up. JaeHwan turns to the balcony and tries to breathe. 

  
  


“As fun as it is seeing you guys try to blame and kill each other, I’d really rather do it myself,” KuanLin smiles, long legs swinging from where he’s sitting at the edge of the balcony. He looks at everyone with bright red eyes and smiles. 

  
  


“All these familiar faces but no one seems to have the same energy they had during high school. I wonder why?” he says mockingly. “I’m not here tonight to murder you guys all together though. Oh no, that wouldn’t be fun. I’ll take my time, just like how you guys did with my life.” 

  
  


KuanLin gives them one last smile before disappearing like dust into the midnight light. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't be able to update in a while but I'll surely try. 
> 
> Hope this chapter makes up for lost time! 
> 
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/Doyu_panwink  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/Doyu_panwink


	5. Attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Apologies for the delayed update, I'll try to post another one as soon as I can. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one, though it's not as intense as the previous chapters (at least I don't think it is)
> 
>  
> 
> NCT Dream's 00line make a cameo in this one, if you guys don't mind. <3

At the call of “Hyung” JiSung fidgetted and dropped another cup of coffee, it was the third one this week.

 

The elder turned to see KuanLin, who's staring back with a confused expression. The rest of the staff as well as a few customers eyeing him. Their youngest barista only shrugs his shoulders at his senior’s shock and passes the order to one of the others.

 

The amusing glint in his eyes shined with JiSung’s fear.

 

They can’t blame him though. Having one of the people you least want in your life working with you after years of thinking that they were dead? Anyone would be crawling in fear.

 

But no one should know about his fear. No one should know about what happened.

 

It should’ve been buried years ago. KuanLin shouldn’t still be standing.

 

“JiSung-ah, if you keep dropping things, there’ll be nothing left of your paycheck this month,” Minhyuk sighs as he keys into the cafe system.

 

KuanLin smiles and laughs along with the customers. It’s only been two months since he started working at the cafe but he’s managed to  make both girls and boys fall for him with his loveliness.

 

 _“If only they knew that they were flirting with a dead child”_ Jisung says to himself.

 

After a few hours, it was time for their break. For the past few days JiSung successfully managed to spend his free time outside of the cafe.

 

Far far away from KuanLin.

 

Just as he’s about to escape through the back door, a strong force slams the door shut. He squeals as he steps back, only to bump into a person.

 

“Where you heading to, hyung?” KuanLin sings with a smile “Let’s catch up and eat together. DaeHwi already dropped by to hand me over my lunch.”

 

The elder stood there with a shock expression but eventually complied under the pressure of some of his other peers who were giving him questioning stares.

 

“Hyung, can I have an iced matcha?” KuanLin smiles at RenJun, who’s currently taking over the younger’s shift. The blonde only smiles as he keys in his co worker’s order and tells them to take a seat.

 

As the two take their seats, one far away from the counter, JiSung trembles trying to open his lunchbox.

 

“I’m not going to do anything to you here, so don’t worry your pretty face,” KuanLin states blankly, stirring his salad.

 

He finds it surprising though, even though the Taiwanese boy is considered dead, he still eats like a normal person.

 

“That only happens when you actually die and then come back to life,” KuanLin says, as if he had just read the other’s mind, “I got turned before my life got cut off. I can eat normally but I still need my daily dose of blood. Whether that fortunate or unfortunate, depends I guess.”

 

For a second, JiSung sees the younger put down his barrier. He looked as vulnerable as he did back then.

 

And for some reason, it hurts his heart even more.

 

To remember what KuanLin went through. What led up to everything. How everything ended in ways that could’ve been better.

 

“KuanLin, I know you’ve heard it a million times from the others but please believe me when I say I’m sorry,” JiSung reaches over to grab his hands in desperation but the younger only extends his claws as a warning.

 

“Listen, hyung,” KuanLin looks up, sweet brown eyes replaced by blood thirsty red, “you can apologise as much as you want. But unless you can turn back time and bring my family back, I don’t want to hea-”

 

“LinLin!” a familiar voice tackles the called boy into a tight hug.

 

In less than a second the vampires tries his best to look normal again before JiHoon notices something’s off.

 

“Hey, hyung. What brings you here?” KuanLin puts on his best smile when his boyfriend pulls away.

 

The newly arrived guest rummages through his backpack before shoving a crumpled piece of paper into the younger’s face.

 

KuanLin pushes the paper a little further from his face, mumbling ‘ _It’s too close, I can’t read,’_. Upon scanning the words, a mischievous smile spreads on his pale face.

 

“Sure, hyung. I’ll accompany you,” JiHoon gleams at his boyfriend’s words and pulls the younger into a kiss.

 

JiSung sits there in awkwardness, seeing one of his best friends kissing a boy who’s life was almost ruined by their group of friends.

 

If you asked any of them a few years ago, no one would expect the two to get together.

 

For many reasons. Their group of friends being one of them.

 

“Oh hey, JiSung hyung. Are you coming too?” JiHoon asks with genuine curiosity.

 

“Uh.. Where am I supposed to be going?” JiSung questions a little hesitantly, the red glow in KuanLin’s eyes brightening up once more.  

 

But JiHoon only smiles and slides the paper across the table. KuanLin drags another chair for his boyfriend to sit.

 

The eldest around the table peered at the information on the paper, reading everything thoroughly before his jaw drops.

 

“You’ll be going right? It’ll be fun!” JiHoon expresses with all the enthusiasm in his body, tugging KuanLin closer to him, if that was even possible.

 

JiSung tries to think of ways to excuse himself, from the current situation as well as the event itself.

 

It was an invite from their previous school, a reunion ceremony, mainly inviting those between JiHoon’s year up to SeongWu’s, but any alumi was welcomed. It’s taking place in two weeks.

 

As much as JiSung would love to see all his school friends again and have a small party with them, but it’s been years since he stepped into that area.

 

Not having any courage to go anywhere near since that day.

 

But JiHoon’s looking at him with such pleading eyes, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to say no.

 

“Just go, hyung,” RenJun serves KuanLin’s drink and JiHoon a strawberry cake, muttering ‘it’s on the house’, which technically means that KuanLin’s paying for it.

 

“I heard it’ll be fun,” the Chinese server says with a blank expression.

 

“I didn’t know you went there?” KuanLin says with curiosity to which the other only shrugged.

 

“I didn’t. Jaemin did. I mean, technically his family does own the school so I know everything about the event down to the last detail,” he trailed, the front door slamming open just as he’s about to make his way back to the counter.

 

“Injunnie, I’m so sorry I’m late! Haechan and Jeno were trying to convince me to-” Jaemin was cut off by his other two best friends who launched themselves onto him.

 

“Hey, RenJun! Wanna come with us to a trip to Japan next week? I heard there was this insane event happening in Osaka and we can go hell fish hunting!,” Haechan says, still hugging Jaemin.

 

“I think you mean shellfish hunting and I’ll pass,” the other replies nonchalantly.

 

A sly grin appear on Haechan and Jeno’s face, making Jaemin scared for their lives as they hugged him tighter.

 

“Hey, Jaeminnie, let’s get married,” Haechan sings.

 

“We can have our honeymoon in Atami,” Jeno provokes.

 

A loud thump echoes the cafe, KuanLin only smiles to himself, knowing what’s about to come.

 

“Jeno, Haechan,” RenJun says in a deep tone, causing the two to slowly back away from the other’s boyfriend, “say something like that again and I’ll make sure you don’t step outside of this cafe alive.”

 

Which ultimately lead the two best friends to cower far away.

 

“Oh hey!” Jaemin smiles upon noticing his former schoolmates at the corner. He gives RenJun a peck on the cheek before making his way to them.

 

“I see you’ve received the invitation. It’d be cool if you guys could come,” he turns to the youngest, “Especially you, KuanLin, I haven’t seen you since I transferred to China.”

 

It was no secret to anyone how friendly Jaemin is, even during their school years he was proclaimed as Prince Charming. He always looked after everyone, KuanLin included.

 

Even though only older by a year, before transferring, Jaemin had tried his best to look after the Taiwanese boy, seeing how quiet and shy he was.

 

“JiHoon hyung’s bringing me as his date, so yeah we’re coming,” KuanLin puts his arm around his boyfriend with a proud smile.

 

Jaemin nods and turns to JiSung for his answer. As if it wasn’t hard enough to reject JiHoon’s invitation, how was he supposed to reject it towards the inviter himself.

 

So he only nods in response.

 

He’s going to go home, call JaeHwan and cry with regret.

 

Jaemin’s about to walk back to RenJun when he stops himself and turns to look the them with a worried yet concerned expression.

 

“Do you guys mind me asking you something?” to which the three tell him to go ahead, “Does anyone know what happened about that rumour about a kid that died on campus?”

 

With just that one question, the air turned stiff and time seemed to stop.

 

No one uttered a word, only silence speaking for itself.

 

JiSung, with all the courage he could muster up, turns to look at KuanLin.

 

Without a doubt, the younger was staring back. Fangs in full display, eyes full of hate.

 

“Yeah, I heard about that too. I was still in Germany at the time so I don’t know anymore than you do,” JiHoon explains, “Do any of you know anything?”

 

KuanLin retreats his fangs to smile angelicly to the smaller boy “No hyung, sorry. My family got into that accident I told you about, so I dropped out that year and came back after.”

 

He’s not 100% lying though.

 

The incident with his family did happen that year.

 

But he knows what happened that year. He knows perfectly well.

 

“What about you, hyung?” Jaemin asks JiSung.

 

“I graduated a few years earlier, remember? I don’t have the slightest clue what you’re talking about,”

 

Lies.

 

“I guess I’ll have to try to ask someone else at the event then, see you guys there,” the heir coos as he skips towards the working barista.

 

Time flies and it was closing time. JiHoon had left a few minutes after their break, giving KuanLin a kiss and a pat on the back for JiSung.

 

Since it was Saturday night, it was KuanLin and RenJun’s duty to turn close the cafe. They still had a few minutes before they could leave, even though they’ve already switched the sign to ‘close’, so the younger between the two decided to make some tea for his co worker.

 

“Thanks for the blood drips in the drink, by the way. I needed to recharge,” KuanLin smiles, having some relief to be able to speak his first language. It also gave them some assurance that no one would understand them if they were spying.

 

“No problem,” RenJun sips on the blood mixed tea the younger made. “Are you ever planning on telling him?”

 

KuanLin didn’t need RenJun to specify who he was talking about, “Not anytime soon,” to which the other only hums.

 

 

“How does it feel?” KuanLin asks, making the other turn to him with confusion, “To have your boyfriend know you’re a vampire.”

 

RenJun takes a moment to process the question, setting down his tea before speaking “I don’t know if I’m in the position to give you any kind of advice considering our situations are very different. Jaemin already knew I was one since I was there for his procedure,” he pauses.

 

“But in terms of how it feels...I have to say it’s nice I guess? To have someone look after you. To have someone you can fully rely on and be yourself. But KuanLin, in my relationship, we’re both turned, so it’s easier for us. I’m not sure how JiHoon hyung will take it since he’s human but if he really loves you, he’ll still want to be with you even if he knows.”

 

Two weeks pass and it came time for the event.

 

KuanLin, currently fixing his hair in the living room, jitters.

 

“Hyung! We need to go!” the Taiwanese shouts, receiving a ‘Coming!’ right back.

 

He turns to the stairs upon hearing his boyfriend’s mumbles and feels like the breathe got knocked out of him.

 

JiHoon has his hair pushed back, some eye makeup on and a tint of pink lipstick. He’s wearing a slick black suit, making him look both adorable yet radiated matureness.

 

They’re both wearing a corsage with yellow daffodils. JiHoon had gotten it for them, thinking the colour fits well with KuanLin.

 

KuanLin only smiles with happiness, even if his partner was oblivious to the symbolism of the flower.

 

They both get into JiHoon’s car, which KuanLin’s driving since JiHoon says he wants to take a break from being everyone’s driver.

 

“You look beautiful,” KuanLin compliments.

 

“Thanks, you look beautiful too. Like an actual prince,” JiHoon beams.

 

The sun was setting but KuanLin can’t see anything more captivating than the smile of the person next to him.

 

Just as the older of the two was about to step into the school, the other tugs on his sleeve. JiHoon turns to see KuanLin smiling at him, pointing towards one of the sport halls.

 

They sit peacefully at the bleachers, looking at the quiet basket court.

 

“This  was where I first met you,” KuanLin says of a sudden, surprising JiHoon.

 

“Here? As in, you were watching me play?”

 

“You were so amazing, hyung. I came to watch your every game since I first got there. You just looked so beautiful,”

  

“I sweat profusely when I play,” JiHoon deadpans, KuanLin laughs and slightly nudges his arm. “But still, thank you for coming to watch me play and I’m really sorry I never really noticed you during school.”

 

JiHoon lies his head on his boyfriend’s lap. KuanLin smiles, a little sad but tries his best to not his emotions get the better of him.

 

“I wanted to approach you, you know? The day before you left for Germany,” he explains, playing with the strands of hair covering the brunette’s eyes.

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“Something got in the way,” _More like some people._ “I’m just glad your surgery went well while you were there. Your eyes are more beautiful than ever."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action will start in the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Really sorry for not update for a while, been taking a break from writing to recover my hand. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do send some kudos if you think its going okay or leave some comments on your thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> You guys can follow me on twitter, I don't bite <3
> 
>  
> 
> https://twitter.com/babypanwink
> 
>  
> 
> If you're shy to post comments or say anything to me on twitter, my cc is always open <3
> 
>  
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Doyu_panwink


End file.
